


See You Tomorrow

by Craptastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Merfolk AU, Merman Lance, Secret Santa, Slow Burn, Swearing, Voltron Secret Santa 2016, like once, mermaid au, still gotta tag it tho, why is lance such a flirt please stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craptastic/pseuds/Craptastic
Summary: He stands frozen as a creature of magnificent beauty swims up to him with a smirk on his lips. The dwindling sunlight catches the creature's iridescent tail causing the colors to alter between shades of blue and green. The creature is a thing of fairy tales with half a body of a human and the other of a fish. The beauty that lays before him was from fairy tales, nothing in reality could be as beautiful.It has to be a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cassifyed on tumblr for the Voltron secret santa! I was given a lot of liberty in the story so I took an idea and ran with it(maybe a little too far tho).
> 
> There wasn't really a place I thought this would occur other than somewhere it's relatively warm all year long.

The colors of the setting sun bleed into the water, turning the beautiful blue of the ocean a picturesque purple. The color however did not reach the shores of the cove that stand before the man. With his shoes thrown to the side and pants rolled up he stands in the ocean. Water laps at his feet in a constant, calming cascade of cold to anchor him to the reality of the scene before him. He stands frozen as a creature of magnificent beauty swims up to him with a smirk on his lips. The dwindling sunlight catches the creature's iridescent tail causing the colors to alter between shades of blue and green. The creature is a thing of fairy tales with half of a body of a human and the other of a fish. The beauty that lays before him was from fairy tales, nothing in reality could be as beautiful.

The creature lounges on it’s side in front of him only a few feet away. He extends his hand to the man as he says with a smile, “I’m sorry, I don’t think we met. I wouldn’t forget a pretty face like that.”

Keith squeals at the end of the creatures sentence, staring in shock at the creature before him. He notices the scales that seem to be splattered on his torso and appear on the tops of his cheeks. His eyes are a dark blue that seem to have sparkles captured in.

The creature extends his hand further to try to catch Keith’s attention. “My name’s Lance, and yours would be handsome, right?”

Keith finally manages to speak back to the creature in a high pitched squeak. “K-Keith. The name, it’s uh, Keith.” He grabs onto the hand offered to him and shakes roughly, the scales splattered across the other’s hand strange against his fingertips.

The creature smiles wider at him, his sharp teeth glaringly obvious, before releasing the handshake. “You don’t seem very confidant in that. You sure it’s not handsome? Or maybe beautiful? It be perfect, a name to showcase what you are.”

According to Keith, there is no other way to explain this encounter than it being a dream. There is no possible way that a mermaid could be flirting with Keith. Correction, there is no way that someone this beautiful is flirting with Keith. So he decides to play along and flirt back to the creature, something he could never do if he was conscious.

“Well if my name is beautiful yours must actually be magnificent. Or alluring, dazzling, elegant, the list goes on with a beauty such as yourself.”

Lance splutters and his face turns beat red. Keith smiles slightly at the sight, thinking it’s cute that the creature could flirt but couldn’t receive it well. He crosses his arms and squats down to be more level with Lance.

“You’re not allowed to do that. That is not fair. I came here to swim around and when I saw you thought ‘oh someone to talk to’ but no, you have to attack me with those words of yours, you human.”

Keith barks out a laugh at the creature, surprised by his reaction. “You were just flirting with me I can’t flirt back?”

The mermaid moves so he is more in a sitting position, his large tail curled around him. He copies Keith’s posture and crosses his arms along with a pout. “Nope. Not allowed. Against the rules.”

Keith smiles slightly before he responds. “Well what did you want to talk about then, handsome.”

The creature shrugs his shoulders after placing his hands on either side of himself. “Don’t know, didn’t think I’d get this far in talking with a human.” The creature turned away to observe the descending sun. “I should start to head back anyways.” He turns back to Keith with a dazzling smile that reiterates the notion of this being a dream. No one can look that happy and fond at someone they just met. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right? You’ll come here again?”

Keith nods back before standing straight once more. “Sure, I’ll come again tomorrow.”

Somehow the smile widens even more before the creature pushes back into deeper water. He disappears for a moment before popping up again and waving goodbye. “You better be here before sunset starts!”

With the flick of his tail the creature disappears into the ocean. Keith stays until the last ripple of the creature's tail calms and nothing is left to show he ever appeared before him. Keith leaves the ocean, walking back to his possessions and car with a smile on his face. It wasn’t until he reaches his home that he realizes his encounter with Lance wasn’t a dream. He never comes back to an empty home in his dreams.

* * *

 

Keith glares at his steering wheel as if it held all the answers to his questions. He contemplates just heading back from the cliff, away from the secluded cove that hold a memory that feels more like a dream. There is really no point for him to be here, for there is no way that what occurred the past day was real. Yet he still leaves his beaten down car and walks down to the cove. He still takes off his shoes and clothes until he is left with just his swim trunks. He wades into the water until it reaches halfway to his knee and sits down in the water. The sun still hasn’t reached the water in the distant horizon, just before sunset starts as he was told.

He closes his eyes and leans back, letting the fading warmth of the sun relax him into tranquility. A small wave of water laps up to his chest, farther than any before, and he skeptically cracks an eye open. What smiles up to him has both eyes wide in disbelief. The same creature from yesterday props himself up by his hands, his tail splayed out behind him, swinging back and forth. The same smirk from the day before is present on his lips, the scales splattered on his torso still there.

“You can’t be real.” Keith whispers out.

Lance laughs loudly at him, wiping away tears that were never there. “That truly wounds me, Keith. What did you think yesterday was a dream?”

Keith avoids the other by turning his gaze to the side. “Well you don’t see a mermaid everyday.”

Lance moves to be in the same position he was yesterday, sitting with his tail curled around him. “I do. There are a bunch of us in the ocean.” Lance smirks and inspects his nails as he says, “we got the ocean because we’re better. More space to roam and more things to see.”

Keith scrunches his brow at Lance. That was an insult, right? “You’re not better than humans, we can go into the ocean as well as land, you just have the ocean.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, mullet. You can’t survive out in the ocean. Humans haven’t even witnessed a fraction of the ocean's beauty with your submarines. Wonder why humans never catch mermaids?

Keith crosses his arms and leans in towards Lance. “Well I could catch you right now and no one would be any the wiser.”

He gasps and Keith, his hand coming to cover his heart. “You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

Lance squints his eyes at him before falling back to the water. He retreats until the gap between them results in the two having to yell to be heard. “You can’t catch me!”

“Wanna make a bet?” Keith goads.

Lance laughs back at Keith before giving him a toothy smirk. “Oh you’re on, mullet.”

Keith smirks back before leaping in the ocean, swimming towards the mermaid as fast as he can. He realizes he probably shouldn’t have made the bet, even with years of experience swimming there is no possible way for him to swim faster than a mermaid. He makes it a few yards before he no longer sees Lance anywhere. He floats in place searching for Lance who seems to have disappeared into thin air.

Keith gasps for air as he’s pulled down into the water, a weight around his legs. His eyes sting as he searches for what pulled him down. There in front of him with a satisfied smirk is Lance. Underwater the scales that adorned his body seem to glow and hair flowing in a halo. As quickly as he was pulled down in the water he is released to float back up.

As he breaches the water he gasps for air, coughing out the water that got in. He feels Lance grab onto his arm and pull him with him. When Keith opens his eyes he sees Lance pulling him to the rocks on the side of the cove. He leans onto the rocks as soon as he’s near, propping himself out of the water. With the gentle help from Lance he’s able to climb onto the rocks and sit there. After he finished spluttering out the water in his lungs he turns to Lance, who is calmly floating behind him.

Keith squints at the gloating idiot. “You asshole.”

Lance’s smirk widens and swims towards Keith, resting his arms upon the rocks. “I think I caught you.” Lance leans up to Keith until their faces are level with each other. “I think I _won._ ”

Keith pushes him back into the water receiving a splash of water in return. Lance simply laughs at Keith’s pout before he starts to swim farther away from him.

“It’s almost past sunset, see you again tomorrow?” Lance asks.

Keith rolls his eyes but he still smiles and nods. _Insult me and almost drown me but still ask to see me again._ “Of course.”

 

Their meetings carry on for weeks, the two meeting just before sunset began and leaving right before it ended. Keith found comfort in knowing that at the end of the day he had a friend to see and talk to who would always be waiting for him. They could talk aimlessly for hours on end and Keith would still find the conversation the most intriguing thing in the world, land and ocean combined. Usually only the two of them would occupy the secluded cove, but one day Lance brings friends.

Keith sits on the low rocks on the side of the small cove, admiring the collection of seashells and other trinkets brought to him by Lance. He sits without a thought until he’s splashed, quite rude if you ask him, by Lance. He looks up with a smile to greet Lance, but it quickly falls and is replaced with tightened lips at the others behind him. Two others follow Lance, one with a yellow ribbon around his head and another with what looked like human glasses.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance happily calls as he comes closer.

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance before glancing back to other two. “Who are they?”

Keith knows that Lance would do nothing to harm him, but he isn't sure of the others. He has no intel on merfolk and he doesn't want to take his chances with the strangers. Lance reaches Keith and rests against the rocks as usual, but the others stay a few paces behind.

“These are my friends Hunk, the one with yellow scales, and Pidge, the one that constantly looks like she’s up to something. My sister and her friend will be here soon too. They wanted to see why I kept on coming here.”

Pidge scoffs while pushing her glasses up. “More like wanted to know who you wouldn’t stop talking about.”

Lance turns quickly to the other and sends what Keith can only assume is a glare by the way Pidge sticks her tongue out in return. Keith’s gaze didn’t stray from Lance resulting in him not noticing Hunk making his way over to him. Keith jumps back in surprise when a hand suddenly comes into his line of vision, Hunk offering it for a handshake.

“Hey, like Lance said I’m Hunk. It’s nice to meet you.” Hunk says with a soft smile.

Keith tentatively returns the handshake. “Keith.”

Pidge pops up next to Hunk, extending a hand as well. “I’ve never seen a human this close up before. What’s it like to have legs? What do you eat on the surface?”

Pidge continues to question Keith without leaving a space for him to answer. Keith turns to Lance to ask for help, suprised to see him staring back at him with a smile smile. Keith raises an eyebrow and spares a quick glance to Pidge, still spewing out questions, before looking back to Lance with a confused expression. He simply gives a shrug in return before swimming over to Pidge and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Alright Pidge I think that’s enough questions.”

Pidge’s energy deflates as soon as she hears Lance. “But I didn’t get any answers.”

“You probably didn’t give a chance for any answers, Pidge.”

An unknown voice calls out. Keith knows that sparks recognition. The voice calls out memories of Keith’s childhood that he’s tried to push back for ages, a voice of someone who left. He tentatively turns to the origin of the voice. First he sees a woman with striking white hair with a dazzling smile before seeing _him._ He swears that’s the same face of a forgotten memory.

“Shiro.” Keith breathes out.

He barely waits for any recognition from the others before he jumps into the water and swimming towards him. He ignores the shouts from others, namely a concerned Lance, and charges forward. The same recognition is ignited in Shiro, the same wide eyed shock present. Same shocked whisper of his name.

“Shiro is that really you?” Keith tentatively asks when he comes near enough.

No second is wasted before he’s picked up by the other in a tight embrace, which he excitedly returns. A smile so large his face hurts takes over as he grips onto Shiro.

“Keith I can’t believe it’s you. I’m so happy to see you again.” Shiro says.

Keith pushes back to see Shiro. “I thought you died!” Keith yells.

Shiro grimaces at his words and starts to swim back to the rocks. “I should probably explain.”

Keith hears a nervous laugh from Lance as he placed back onto the rocks. Shiro stays in front of him, the others swimming closer with varying faces of worry and surprise.

“How do you two know each other?” The woman in white hair asks.

“We’re brothers.” The two say at the same time before Shiro elaborates. “Foster brothers, we were placed in the same foster house until we both aged out of the system. Then we lived together for a while before I joined a marine biologist exploration. Which didn’t go as planned as we all know.”

Keith scowls at his brother before releasing an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know! I thought you were dead for the past year now and now you’re here as a mermaid!”

Shiro places a hand on Keith’s shoulder as he speaks. “I know, I’m really sorry you had to live alone and deal with that.” He sinks back into the water and spares a glance to the woman before speaking again. “Our submarine was being attacked by a sea monster, an enemy of the mermaids, on our way back to the surface and it sank. The others were able to escape before I was, I ended up getting caught in one of the wires. A group of the mermaids came and fought the monster but I was already losing consciousness. I would have died if it weren’t for Allura here.”

Keith patiently waits till the end of the story to lean down to Shiro and envelop him in a hug. He looks up to Allura and gives a warm smile and whispers his gratitude. He slowly releases his grip on Shiro before sitting back again. The moment seems surreal to him, to have his brother back, and as a mermaid no less. He thinks back to the day he first met Lance, believing it was a dream. It still feels like one, having all of these events fall into place to bring him back to his brother and meet these creatures. If it is a dream he wishes to never wake up.

“Since I brought you your brother bring me a trinket.” Lance tells Keith after everyone calms down.

Keith laughs at his bluntness but nods in acknowledgment. The next day he comes with a round, smooth locket opening to reveal a raised carving of an erupting volcano and the other side the ocean waves. Keith wishes he could save the smile Lance gives him and the way his eyes lit up at the small offering, his heart skipping a beat at his smile. Nothing in the world could be more beautiful than the boy in front of him.

* * *

Keith catches up with Shiro through the months and speaks to the other merfolk that Lance brought with him that day. He became fond with the odd bunch, finding comfort in their presence. He learns more of their world and gives them, mostly just Pidge and Shiro, updates on the surface world. He enjoys entertaining Pidge and Hunk with facts about humans and other animals on the surface and swapping stories with Allura of their siblings. Some days they all come, others only some, and others none but Lance. There’s never a day that goes by that he’s without company. He can’t help but become fond with them all, some more than others.

There’s no doubt in his mind that he’s more than fond with Lance. He finds himself seeking Lance out the most often and being excited when it’s only the two of them. He finds himself thinking of Lance as he goes through the day and thinking back to the dark blue eyes and bright smile he could get lost in for days. He isn't sure what it is, and he isn't sure if he wants to know. All he knows is he wants his heart to stop leaping whenever he sees the other.

He decides to bring the topic up to Shiro one day when the others were fooling around. The two lounge in the shallow section of the cove while watching Lance, Pidge, and Hunk chase each other in a game Keith can't wrap his head around.

“Hey Shiro?” Keith tentatively asks.

Shiro hums in acknowledgement at the question and turns to look at Keith.

“How do you know that you like someone?” Keith bluntly questions.

Shiro chuckles at his younger brother before ruffling his hair. “Well it’s different for everyone.” Keith scowls at him before he continues, but not without another chuckle. “Usually you find yourself thinking of them a lot even if what you’re doing has nothing to do with them. You talk to them a lot and you know a lot about them… You want to be around them whenever possible.”

“Ok, but how do you _feel_?”

Shiro stays silent in contemplation for a while before giving his answer. “Content. You’re content to be in their presence and you’re happy because they’re in your life. And you want to make them happy in return in whatever way possible. That's at least how I feel with Adam. It’s different for everyone, but did that help?

“Yes, but you don’t just like him you love him, even if you haven’t told him yet.” Keith says while knocking their shoulders together.

Shiro leans his head to the side as he questions him. “Well do you feel that way towards that person?”

“I think so? I’m happy to be around him and I want to be around him. I also want him to be happy too.”

Shiro shrugs his shoulders and looks out to the group in the water “Well maybe it’s more than just like that you feel for that person. I approve, by the way, Lance is a nice kid.”

Keith splutters on his own saliva, coughing as his cheeks turn red.

“How did you know.” Keith more demands than asks.

Shiro shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. “It’s obvious in the way you look at him. Maybe you should talk to him about it, I think you’d be surprised with his reaction.”

Keith scoffs, turning back to the group as well. Hunk chaces Pidge in a circle around Lance. Pidge is screaming at the top of their lungs and Hunk laughing maniacally. His gaze lingers on Lance, his smile as bright as the shining stars at night. His bright laugh carries through the air and bring butterflies to his stomach and a smile to his lips. He remembers all those times of sitting next to each other during sunset, watching the sun fall into the water with smile on their faces and a carefree feeling in their chests. He doesn’t want to lose that because of some feelings that decided to pop up, but he also didn’t want those feels to suffocate him.

“Maybe one day.”

* * *

 The following day Keith walks down to the small cove that feels like home. The sand beneath his feet is a familiar comfort as he walks down to the shore. There before him in the water sits Lance, the water coming up to the bottom of his torso. He waves to Keith with a smile that always seems to catch his breath. He walks into the water and sits next to Lance on the ocean floor.

“What do you have in mind for today, Lance.”

Lance lets out a nervous laugh and looks away from Keith. “I was thinking we could go swimming.”

He tilts his head at Lance, trying to get a view of his face. “We’ve had races before, why are you so nervous?”

Lance waves his arms in the air. “I-I meant like, farther out, to the coral reefs? I know you can’t breath under water so I made Coran charm the necklace you got me so that you could. I’m not sure how the magic works all I know is that it does so don’t worry you won’t die or anything.” He lets out another nervous laugh. “And you can hold on so that you don’t get lost and we can get there faster, but not if you don’t want to do that. So yeah, I was just wondering if-”

“Lance you’re rambling.” Keith cuts off with a fond smile. “I would love to go with you.” _I would love to do anything with you._

Lance takes a stuttering breath in and exhales loudly before nodding and looking back to Keith. He starts to unclasp the necklace and hands it over to him. His hands halt and his cheeks redden before speaking.

“Turn around, I’ll put it on you.”

Keith confusingly obeys the command. The weight of the necklace soon falls onto his chest and warm hands fiddle on the back of this neck. The hands seem to linger for a moment longer than needed, not the Keith minded. Keith turns back around finding Lance’s hand outstretched to him. He takes it with a smile that mirrors back to him.

“Ready?” Lance asks.

Keith nods. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

With that the two wade until Keith’s feet no longer touch the ocean floor and grabs onto Lance’s outstretched hand. The experience to be able to breath underwater is disorientating, thinking he won't be able to breathe but air flows through his lungs as easy as before. They make their journey to one of the reefs near the area, Lance leading the way.

Once they reach the reef, Keith inhales in shock from the beauty of the reef. Vibrant colors span in every direction in both the coral and the fish. Some fish wander up to them, curious of the pair, before wandering off. Keith swears there’s a yellow one that won’t stop following him as they swim through.

He’s never seen something so beautiful and full of energy and life, excluding Lance of course. He slowly reaches out to touch one of the coral, gently poking. His hand darts back when a group of fish emerge from their hiding and quickly swim away. He hears a laugh, or what sounds like a laugh underwater, from Lance. He turns around to find him with a fond smile that Keith can’t help but return.

Lance pulls him along the reef and points out the fascinating marine life, even showing how to get the attention of some fish. He even coaxes a turtle over to them and allowing them to pet the creature. Keith flinches at the experience, consciously swimming closer to Lance everytime something new arises until they’re side to side as they swim.

A pod of dolphins swim past them, some lingering to circle around them. Lance lets out a delighted shriek, pulling Keith along to one of them. Keith tries to pull him away from the mammals, but to no avail. He chatters away with Keith awkwardly floating next to him, no idea what’s being said.

He doesn’t mind, not really, since he can gaze at Lance without him noticing. His hair gracefully floating around him, tail swishing happily back and forth. A carefree smile graces his lips, the brightness rivaling the stars. Keith finds himself content gazing at him, safe and calm beside him.

He becomes so engrossed with Lance he doesn’t realize the insistent tugging on his hand until he’s in the middle of the pod circling around him. Lance grabs on to both of his arms, swinging them back and forth while releasing a sound that sounds similar to a laugh. The dolphins around echo back in a joyful song. He returns the joyful smile Lance gives, enjoying the time spent with the person in front of him and falling even further in love.

Lance brings him to the side of the cove, the rocks that he sat on many times before. Keith climbs onto the rocks and turns back to Lance, his face inches away.

“I had a lot of fun.” Lance says.

Keith hums in acknowledgment as Lance leans in closer. He unclasp the necklace against his chest and slowly moves to place it on Lance. His hands linger on his shoulders before dropping down back to his lap. The setting sun leaves a glow behind Lance, leaving an ethereal light around him. He notices the faint freckles dotted upon Lance’s face and the dimples from his smile. Keith’s heart hammers in his chest as he slowly leans forward.

Keith grabs into Lance’s face as their foreheads touch gently, his thumb rubbing his cheek softly. Lance holds onto Keith’s arm with a gentle smile on his lips. Despite his hammering heart he feels calm and content with the man before him.

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asks abruptly.

Lance jumps back as if he was burned, his eyes wide. He gapes up at Keith whose frozen with his hand still held out in front of him. Slowly realization dawns upon him and his hand falls, the rest of his body slumping backwards as well. His heart plummets at the expression Lance holds.

“Keith I- . I didn’t mean to le-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Keith says monotone.

He takes a deep breath before standing up and turning away from Lance.

“Wait! Keith!” Lance yells out to him.

Keith has already started his walk back to the top of the cove despite the sound of Lance’s tail following him. Keith ignores the calls behind him and trudges forward, frantically wiping away the tears that threaten to fall.

“Keith, I’m sorry.” Lance frantically says.

He whips around and glares daggers at Lance. His hands clench at his side and blink back tears. He wants to scream and tell but he knows that Lance doesn't deserve that,

“No, Lance. I should have noticed that you didn’t feel the same and I’m sorry I ruined this. But I’m not sorry I didn’t show my feelings because I wasn’t sure how much longer I could keep them in. I understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

With that Keith walks away from Lance and doesn’t stop until he reaches the shore. Lance’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

He doesn’t respond and instead walks the rest of the way to his broken down car, driving down the beaten down roads back to his home, far away from the ocean shore.

* * *

Keith doesn’t go the next day, or the one after that, or the one after that. It’s a week before he finds himself waiting at the top of the hill looking down at the ocean cove once more. He’s not even sure if Lance will be there or if he would have given up by now, never to come back to the cove again. He’s not sure what he’ll say to him, all he knows is that he misses Lance, and everyone else, is too much to handle. When he settles in for the evening he feels like he should be somewhere else, and it itches the back of his mind no matter what he does.

The gnawing feeling in the back of his mind results in him looking down at the cove once more, a week later after the incident. Before he exits his car he bangs his head against the steering wheel, for luck, he tells himself. As he descends the hill his nerves increase drastically, almost turning around multiple times. It’s the merman at the shore that keeps him walking down.

He hesitates before stepping into the water, shoes abandoned somewhere on the trail down. He walks slowly as to not disturb the other before sitting down next to him, but not without a foot between them. Before turning his gaze away he notices Lance wringing his hands, a habit Keith noticed he does he habit whenever he's unsure or uncomfortable. That makes two of them.

“You’re late, Keith.” Lance says softly.

“Yeah.”

“I, uh. I don’t know what to say.” Lance whispers.

Keith huffs out air in a mock laugh. “Neither do I.”

“How are you?” Lance awkwardly asks.

At that Keith gives a full laugh, wiping imaginary tears away for effect. “I'm just _dandy_. Definitely don't feel like I fucked everything up.”

“Keith I. I didn’t stop you from kissing me because I didn’t want you to. Keith, I-. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please understand.” Lance pleads.

Keith scowls at the other and throws his hands up in the air. “Understand what?! You haven’t done much explaining and I don’t know if I want to hear it either”

Lance flinches at the others words but carries on. “I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings but you have to understand that I feel the same way. I do like you, I _really_ do. I just, can’t kiss you.”

Keith grabs onto Lance’s shoulders and pulls him closer to him, their foreheads touching. “Tell me the reason right now or I’ll kiss you.”

“You won’t ever be able to leave the ocean again. You’ll be trapped here just like me. You’ll turn into a merman.”

Keith releases an audible _oh_ and releases his grip on Lance. He sits back against the rock but doesn’t take his gaze off of Lance.

“Yeah, _oh_. No human would want to be trapped down here. Merfolk are fine with it, they’ve never known anything else. But you, I can’t take the surface away from you. I love you far too much for that.”

Keith’s eyes widen as Lance sinks into the water, only his eyes above the water. Keith still though notices the blush he adorns that makes it way to his ears. Keith sinks into the water as well, his arms wrapping around Lance to keep him afloat. Lance emerges from the water and attempts to place Keith back on the rocks, but the arms wrapped around his neck halt him. He resorts to staying in the water, his powerful tail keeping the both afloat.

“What are you doing.” Lance grits out.

“You love me.” Keith says happily.

“Yes, but I-”

“And I love you.” Keith admits.

Lance huffs out a breath of air, accidently blowing it on Keith. “Keith you’re human and I’m a merman, we shouldn’t have ever even met.” Lance looks off to the side when he whispers mournfully, “You’re human.”

Keith shrugs at the other. “I don’t have to be.”

Lance’s eyes widen before he shakes his head frantically. “Keith, no. No way. What your suggesting is out of the question, no way.”

He rolls his eyes at the others stubbornness and clocks their foreheads together. “Lance I have nothing keeping me back on the surface. No family, no friends, no future. I’d much rather spend the rest of my time on Earth with you. You have friends and family that accept me and talk to me and I’m grateful for that. I-I feel like I found a home.” Keith takes in a deep breath before continuing. “You have a whole life here down in the ocean and I want to be a part of it, permanently. If you let me.”

“Keith I-. I’d love that, but you’ve lived your whole life up on the surface I can’t-.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Keith I-.”

“Do you love me?”

Lance gulps at the question but nods back. “Yes, I do.”

Keith leans in towards Lance till their lips are a breath apart. Their eyes never stray from each other, both concentrating on convincing the other. Keith’s breath ghosts over Lance’s lips as he whispers to the other.

“Then shut up and kiss me.”

Lance waits barely a hair of a second before leaning into Keith, losing his resolve, and closing the distance between the two. Their noses bump awkwardly before fingon the right way to lean to fit together seamlessly. The two bask in the warmth as Keith begins to transform.

Slowly his legs begin to come together uncomfortably. He grimaces at the feeling, but is quickly distracted by Lances tongue against his lips. He barely registered the sharp teeth near his lips that mirror his own. He willingly gives himself away to the hand carding through his hair and tongue roaming his mouth. He melts against the other in bliss and sighs contentedly.

When they part Keith noticed the webbing between his hands that lays against Lance’s cheek. He spares a glance away from Lance to tentative look at his legs- correction, tail. He gives an experimental flip to the red scaled tail.

“Look at that.” Keith whispers out.

Lance let's out a lighthearted laugh before giving a light kiss on his cheek.

“You're just like me.” Lance sing-songs.

Keith nods in response, still caught on the difference. He smiles warmly before he looks back to him, sparkles present in his eyes.

“This seems like a dream. This isn't a dream, right?”

Laugh giggles back at Keith. “I hope not. I don't ever want to have to wake up from this. From you.”

Keith blushed slightly before speaking sheepishly. “Sorry I took so long to come see you.”

He gives a light hearted glare as he speaks. “You made me wait for a whole week.

“It felt a lot longer than that.” He confesses.

“And whose fault would that be, babe?”

Keith flushes brightly before retaliating. “Well sweetheart, I guess that would be mine.”

The spend the remainder of the time trying, and in most occasions, failing at teaching keith how to swim with his new limb. The event holds laughter and many light touches to ‘fix posture’, when it’s really just wanting to be near the other. When Keith finally manages to make it on his own without flipping upside down or turning in the wrong way, Lance lets out a victory shout. Lance pulls Keith tight to his chest, spinning the both of them in a tight circle with their tails intertwined. He gives a quick peck to to his lips before he leans into the crook of Keith’s neck.

“I love you.” Lance whispers.

“I love you too.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Lance jokingly asks.

Keith laughs at the question before responding. “I’m afraid you’ll see me everyday, dear.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs fists on table* give me flustered af keith and lance due to the others flirting either is great both is amazing. 
> 
> I had fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! You can find me on tumblr at jenster-s


End file.
